Talk:LeBlanc/@comment-25798210-20150611180203
WARNING ALOT OF WORDS. You can just read my summary under this comment if you want. Dont just read the top part of this or else it looks like im giving her a buff. Since everyone has their own opinions on changes for LeBlanc im going to post my own ideas: Passive - Mirror Image - Static Cooldown: 30 seconds (from 60 seconds) - Invisibility Duration: 2 seconds (from 1 second) - Clone Duration: 12 seconds (from 8 seconds) - Leash range increased Q - Sigil of Malice - Q Initial Damage: 30 / 50 / 65 / 80 / 95 ( + 30%AP ) - Q Secondary Damage: 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 ( + 60%AP ) - Total Q Damage: 85 / 130 / 170 / 210 / 250 ( +90%AP) - Cooldown: 5 seconds (from 6 seconds) - Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana (from 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana) - Duration of Mark: 2.5 seconds (from 3.5 seconds) - Sigil of Malice is now a skill shot with the same range as her E but has a faster projectile speed. W - Distortion '-' Damage : 70 / 85 / 100 / 125 / 150 ( + 35%AP ) - Return pads have a small radius of vision - Distortion now deals double damage to minions and monsters. E - Ethereal Chains - E Initial Damage: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 ( + 30%AP ) - E Secondary Damage: 50 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 ( + 50%AP) - Total E Damage: 90 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 ( +80%AP ) - Slow: Removed (from 25%) - Time for snare to proc: 2 seconds (from 1.5 seconds) - Snare Duration: 1 second (from 1.5 seconds) - Ethereal Chains is now a point - click spell with the same range as her Q. LeBlanc latches on to her target immediantely ( she does not throw the chains ). - Return pads cannot be activated when LeBlanc is latched on to her target by Ethereal Chains. - Return pads will loose their vision radius and will have golden chains ( purple chains if using Mimic E ) above them when LeBlanc is latched on to an enemy. ( this is so enemies know that LeBlanc cannot use her return pad at that time ) - LeBlanc can break the chains by: waiting for the snare to proc ( 2 seconds ), being too far from her enemy or killing her target. - If LeBlancs target dies before the snare activates (or the moment it activates) the cooldown of her W is halved and she will get a movement speed boost of 50% for one second after using her return pad ( This is provided LeBlanc has used her W before her target dies ). R - Mimic - Mimic Q Initial Damage: 75 / 150 / 225 ( + 50%AP ) - Mimic Q Secondary Damage: 125 / 250 / 375 ( + 80%AP ) - Total Mimic Q Damage: 200 / 400 / 600 ( + 130%AP ) - Mimic W Damage 100 / 200 / 300 ( + 50%AP) - Mimic E Inital Damage: 75 / 125 / 200 ( + 40%AP ) - Mimic E Secondary Damage: 75 / 175 / 250 ( +60%AP) - Total Mimic E Damage: 150 / 300 / 450 ( + 100%AP ) Additional Information: - Killing a target before the E snare procs when two return pads are active reduces the cooldown of both LeBlancs W and R. - If LeBlanc has two chains active on the same target and kills before the snare procs the movement speed buff will stack additevely and give LeBlanc 100% movement speed for 1 second if she uses her return pad.